Four Is Where My Heart Lies
by Pamluvzu2
Summary: When Hailey Prim-Rue Mellark and her family take a trip to District Four Hailey will learn what its like to laugh,love,and be betrayed. But she can't stay away from there like she says Four Is Where My Heart Lies
1. Chapter 1

Its 4am and I was just woken up by my mother's screaming I'm used to it by now it happens every night and has for the past 15 years of my life. It's usually about mutts or someone that I can't quite hear the name of. I know not to ask by now it only makes her cry.

Let me introduce myself I'm Hailey Prim-Rue Mellark. Yup that's right I'm the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark and I couldn't hate it more. Don't get me wrong I love my parents more than anything it's just I hate being known as the daughter of the star-crossed-lovers, the Mockingjay, face of the rebellion. I want to be known as Hailey the straight A student, but can be a rebel child if she wanted to be.

I finally get to sleep again only to be awoken by my father two hours later," Why are you waking me up so early?"I ask 'm far too tired to deal with people at this hour of the morning," Dandelion don't you remember? Today were leaving for District 4." With that I spring up immediately spring up almost head butting my dad.

" Well what are you doing just standing there I need to get ready!" I practically scream. He chuckles quietly and leaves.

I run to get my clothes I eventually pick out a shirt that's light blue at the top then turns to a dark blue at the bottom and black jeans with my favorite white wedges. I need to make an impression I heard the Odairs are a beautiful family. We got the letter a week ago saying that we were invited to Annie and Finnicks son Kye's 16th birthday. I've never met them so I'm a little nervous.

I look in the mirror and put some mascara around my bright blue eyes and make my hair as wavy as it can get without being curly. When I think I look presentable I go downstairs when my mom sees me she start crying hysterically," My little girl grew up too fast!" "Shhhh its ok mom I'm still your little girl no matter what." She slowly stops and I look at the box on the table. It's for pregnancy tests." Mom are you pregnant?" She smiles a small smile and nods.

I run up to her and hug her really tightly." I finally have a sibling!" I'm so excited words can't explain."Me too Dandelion now can you release me so we can go to the train station."I immediately let her go," Sorry Mom lets go."

When we get on the train I go right to my compartment to fix my hair from the hug fest earlier. I didn't realize how long it takes me to get it perfect because by the time I'm done were in four. "Were here Dandelion!" I literally run out of my room and meet up with my parents who look amazed that I can run in these shoes," What do expect Aunt Effie to do when she watches me?" I ask. All they do is shrug and we walk out of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

When they said the Odair's are beautiful people they weren't kidding. Annie has dark brown waist length hair and the brightest green eyes ever. Finnick has bronze hair that is perfectly styled with sea foam green eyes."Hello Finnick,hello Annie." I say as if I've known them my whole life."Hello darling you must be Hailey. How old are you?" Annie asks."I'm 15 almost 16. My birthdays next week actually." "I have a son your age his birthdays tomorrow." I take this opportunity to ask where he is. My best-friend Ashly Hawthorn said she would slaughter me if I didn't get a picture of Kye."Where is he anyway?" She thinks about it for awhile then says."He's at a friends house I think he's spending the night. God knows what they're going to do there" She says with a wink. I like her already.

"Oh okay. My best-friend said that she would kill me if I didn't get a picture of him. Believe me she will." She looks confused.

"Why do you think that?" I laugh out loud then say."She's Johanna's daughter." She laughs to as she realizes I'm right."Good point. Knowing Johanna she probably knows how to use an ax in 10 different ways." I nod.

As we pull into the driveway I almost gasp. Its at least 4 stories with an in-ground pool and an awesome view of the beach. Even better is whats inside (No not a shirtless Finnick) there's at least 200 dresses all so fancy I wouldn't be surprised if they were Capitol made."Woah what are they for?" Annie giggles like the little girl inside of her and says."They're for you to try on for tomorrows party. Were having a masquerade ball theme so each one has a matching mask with it." I squeal and keep saying thank you over and over again."Darling its no big deal now lets got try on some dresses!"

I try on 20 dresses before trying on a light blue one with pearls and diamonds its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. As I walk out of the dressing room my Mom who joined us around the 13th dress squeals like a five year old who just got a candy bar."Dandelion you look stunning and the mask is so beautiful and it matches your eyes perfectly and...and... I think I'm gonna start crying!"She says then runs out of the room."Wow to have that big of affect on my mom it must be the dress." I say Annie just nods her smile taking up half her face.

I gasp as I see myself in the mirror the dress makes all my almost non-existent curves prominent and is tight in all the right places. The mask is so beautiful it has a blue back-round which is mostly covered by black lace and pearls."Oh my god this is DIFFIDENTLY the dress. Thank you Annie!" I say as i hug her tight." Its no problem darling lets get you out of that dress and I'll show you to your room." I nod and go get changed.

After I'm done I'm led to a room that's the same shade of my eyes and my favorite color. Its huge! The bed alone is 4 times the size of my bed at home in Twelve! The bed and the pillows are so soft I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow and dream of what could happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" I hear my mom scream. I just groan and roll over on my face."It's time to get ready for the party!" I literally jump out of bed. My mom laughs and says,"Come on Dandelion lets get you ready." I squeal and follow ecstatic to see what they have planned.

As it turns out "getting me ready" is a excruciating three and a half hours with my mothers old prep team. They waxed and prodded me like a bird being prepared to be slaughtered. They are SO annoying. Of course I wouldn't tell them that. They're basically family also Effie Abernathy is here so I'd get scolded for my " bad manners" Even though she married Haymitch she's still the same chirpy, ecstatic, and terribly annoying Effie my parents came to know and love.

After I'm at "Beauty Base Zero" as they call it, I'm told to turn away from the mirror while they do my hair and make up. I see tons of make up. Good thing I'm a girly girl, I think. I love dresses and make up and most importantly SHOES. OH MY GOD SHOES! I have at least 200 pairs of Uggs, Converse, and most of all heels. My favorite are these rainbow colored ones with diamonds on them. When I put my feet together they say,"Dandelion" I got them from my parents for my 14th birthday party.

I was so busy obsessing over my shoes I didn't notice that they were finished and everyone was staring at me with open mouths. I turn around and see the most beautiful woman ever. It took me awhile before I realize it's me. My lips look full, my eyelashes are at least 2 centimeters longer, and my hair. My hair is absolutely stunning its almost all up in an intricate up-do that could of only been done by Octavia.

"Oh my God wonderful job guys!" I look really good and for once I let myself admit I'm beautiful." Try on the mask."I do as told and everyone gasps I look stunning.

"It's time for the party! Now remember the whole point of the mask you don't tell anyone who you are." Effie said. I already knew of course Effie drilled it into my mind while I was getting ready."Of course. Wouldn't want to ruin the whole point of it." Effie nodded in approval.

When I enter I hear several gasps and everyone has their jaw on the floor. I hear whispers from all around me like,

"Who is she?"

"She looks really good!"

"Am i aloud to rip her mask off! I need to see my future wives face."

That last ones my favorite. As if I'll marry someone who already declares me their wife. Soon the music starts playing and everyone is told to go on the dance-floor and find a partner.

I'm chosen by a boy around my age I think who has the most beautiful sea green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes there so familiar who,"Can I have this dance?" He interrupts my thoughts. I thank god it's not the one who said he'd marry me I'd slap him."Of course." I say in a fake English accent so no one can recognize me from my interviews.

We start dancing to a song from Les Miserables. It's my favorite musical so I easily pinpoint the song as A Little Fall OF Rain from the Tenth Anniversary Show.

I sing along with it,"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow.

But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.

Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me

You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...

The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius

I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close

Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping

And rain...

And rain...

Will make the flowers...

Will make the flowers... grow..."

As I finish I notice everyone is staring at me with their jaws open and they're applauding me. Finally my mystery man speaks up," Wow your really good.. whats your name?"

I smirk and say in the same accent,"That would be against the rules. Now wouldn't it?" He laughs and says,"I guess so." I laugh too but after it dies down he just stares in to my eyes then he does something unexpected.

He kisses me. I pull away and runaway leaving him with only the memory of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Kye POV

I'm so stupid! Why did I kiss her? I don't even know her name for Christ's Sakes! It was so dark so I couldn't see anything about her really and I'm pretty sure she disguised her voice. So all I know for sure that's real is her singing. Her singing was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She had the voice of an angel, she carried out the melody with ease, she can hit any note without even trying and most of all she can steal my heart in one song.

Wow, that was corny. Yet it still doesn't capture exactly how felt at that moment. This reminds of a song from my favorite musical Les Miserables called On My Own,

I go upstairs to my bedroom get changed. Then I get out my guitar and start singing my version which is basically just a mans version instead of Eponine,

"And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe she's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of her and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending she's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with her till morning  
Without her  
I feel her arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And she has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is her and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to her  
And although I know that she is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love her  
But when the night is over  
She is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without her  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love her  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
Her world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love her  
I love her  
I love her  
But only on my own"

I sigh,"You like Le Mis?" I look towards the voice and see a girl around my age standing in the door frame,"Yeah it's my favorite. And you are?" I ask. It came out ruder than expected and she looks taken back by it.

"I'm Hailey Mellark." Oh that's right the Mellarks are staying with us for the next two weeks." Oh okay why aren't you at the party?"

"I could ask you the same thing birthday boy." She says. I can tell she's avoiding the question," I have a lot on my mind. Now you answer." She sighs and says." I don't to crowds okay. Now do you play anything else besides Le Mis on that guitar?"

"Yes I can play a lot of songs but I know The A-Team the best." I say. She smiles brightly,"Thats my favorite song!" "Okay wanna sing it with me?"

"I can't sing." She say nervously. I doubt that her mom as an amazing voice." Pssh. Come on" I say patting te spot next to on my bed,"Just one song please. It's my birthday." I say she sits next to me and says,"Ugh fine but only one song." I smile and start playing The A-Team on my guitar. Then we start singing

"White lips, pale face

_Breathing in snowflakes_

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_  
_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

_It's too cold outside__For angels to fly_

Angels to fly  
_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_  
And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye__And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upperhand

And go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to flyTo fly, flyAngels to fly,To fly, to fly

For angels to die"

That voice. It can't be. It is. Its my mystery girl


	6. Chapter 6

Kye POV

I can't believe I kissed Hailey Mellark! I won't tell her it was me. How can I not tell her though? " Are you okay? Your eyes look like they're gonna pop out of your head. Your eyes...YOUR EYES!. OH MY FREAKING GOD!" With that she ran out of my room. What's wrong with my eyes?

.God. She recognizes me now! I'm the only one with this color eyes. Well besides my father of course.I sigh and put my guitar down. A Little known fact is us Odair men are wonderful poets. I sit down at my desk and write a poem about my used to be mystery girl.

_Her voice is like velvet_

_Smooth like the finest fabrics_

_Eyes as blue as the Sea_

_Under the spotlights_

_She didn't know me_

_She had no idea _

_One Song that's all it took_

_To win my heart _

_I didn't know her_

_We'll never come to be _

_I kissed her lips_

_She ran away_

_She didn't know me_

_Maybe that's how it was meant to stay_

_You might have guessed who this is for_

_Its not a mystery _

_Unlike my Used To Be Mystery Girl._

_ ~ Kye Odair_

It's not my best work. But nothing ever is your best when your sad is it? I need to sing something. That's what I do when I'm sad about stuff. What to sing? I can sing A Little Fall Of Rain, no too many memories same as The A-Team. Hmmmmm... Oh I know I'll sing Mean by Taylor Swift I love that song!

"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?"

I hear the same song repeated in an angelic voice and I know Haileys singing too. My voice is really weird right now because I'm crying so I don't sound so good. I listen to her and I notice her voice has the effect that mine has. Shes been or is crying. I because of you. I think to myseslf. I lay down and I hear another voice from Haileys room.

Katniss POV

I hear two voices. Not the normal ones about Prim. They're sad and singing Taylor Swift. One I can tell is Hailey but the other ones a boy I walk upstairs to check on Hailey.

I open her door and see a sight that breaks my heart my daughter sitting on the floor with tears running off her face."Dandelion whats wrong?" I say rushing over to hug her. She calms down and says."I was at the party and I was dancing with this boy. I was singing and he just stared at me like I was some priceless jewel," Peeta gives me that look when I sing. I see where this is going."so I finished and he looked me in the eyes and KISSED ME!" My poor baby, I think sarcastically."Then why are you upset? Was it your first kiss?" She calms some more and says," Of Course not mother. I'm almost 16! I was upset because I didn't know who he was at first." What does she mean at first?"Do you know who he is now?" She thinks about it. Probably deciding if she can tell me." Yes I do but you can't tell anyone. Okay?" I nod." It was Kye." Oh I did not expect that.

"Is they're a problem did he touch you in anyway? If he did I brought my bow!" She laughs and says," Of course he didn't Mother." Why is she upset then any girl in Panem would die to have Kye Odair kiss them." Then whats the problem with it?" She thinks then shrugs and says," Nothing I guess I kind of actually like him I was just in shock I guess. Can you tell him I'm sorry Mom?" She says.

" Okay Dandelion I'll tell him." She smiles and I leave for my mission.

**A/N: I actually wrote the poem and don't be afraid to tell me it sucks because I already know it does :\**


	7. Chapter 7

Kye POV

I woke up when I heard my door open. I looked up and saw none other than Hailey's mom Katniss."Hello ." I say after I get over the confusion of why she's in my room."Hello Kye. Please call me Katniss." She says. Why is she in my room? I think."Okay Katniss. Whatcha need?" She walks over to me and sits on my bed.

"I need you to explain what happened tonight." She says. Oh Hailey must of told her."Ummmm..." I think then I tell her the truth." I kissed her out of no where while we were dancing." I say. She laughs and says,"I know that but why?" I think about it but the only answer is,"I couldn't help myself." She sighs and thinks of something to say."Listen if you play with her heart I brought my bow with me."

"I would never play with her heart" I say without looks at me funny then practically screams," YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!" I politely tell her to keep her voice down and say," Yes okay I'm in love with her. How did you know?" She smirks and says."I can see it in your eyes." with that she leaves but not before saying,"Oh yeah Hailey said she's sorry." Then she closes the door and I go to the only place I'm actually happy. The passage.

The passage is a secrete place where I can go to different rooms. I can hear and see them but they can't see or hear me. Its actually pretty cool. I start with the living room where Katniss and Peeta are discussing baby names with mom. I hear some names like Adailne or Rosie.

Next is my parents bedroom where my dad is checking himself out in the mirror. I learned to only look at this room during the day. After the incident. Too soon, too soon. Ok so after my dads done checking himself out he goes to fix his hair.

Last is Haileys room. I look and I see her on her computer. I can't see what she's doing but I hear a faint voice so I have an idea shes video chatting. She turns up the volume and I can hear what they're saying.

"Are you sure it was THE Kye Odair" The girl says I think her names Ashly.

"Yes I can Tell by his eyes they're the most beautiful green ever." I blush as I hear her say that about my eyes.

"Awwwww someone has a crush." Ashly says.

"If only you knew Ashly." What does she mean if only you knew?

"How can I when your not explaining it!"

Hailey sighs."Fine, when I'm around him or even when his name is brought up in conversation I get this warm fuzzy feeling. When hes not around me I feel empty, shallow, like there's something missing. He's the most attractive guy I ever met and I can tell he doesn't feel the same way. He's so hot and I'm just... Me." If only _you_ knew. I think.

"Ohhhhh Haileys in LOVE!" Ashly says in a singsong voice

"Fine I'm In Love with Kye Odair! Are you happy now." Thats the last thing I ear before I faint.

Hailey POV

I hear a loud thud above me so I look up but I don't see anything.

"Ashly did you hear that noise too?" I ask I've been talking to her she just shakes her head and asks me the stupidest question ever!

"Can you sing?" I'm startled by this sudden question she's heard me sing before so she knows what I sound like.

"What do you mean?"She laughs and says that I should do a cover on YouTube with Kye.

"NO!" I exlaim."I WILL NOT DO THAT!" I'll screw the lyrics around him.

"Yes you will because I told you to!" She says," Plus if you do the video you won't have to get his picture." I sigh there's no fighting with Ashly.

"Fine what song I need to practice." Whenever she tells me to sing she chooses the song.

"I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz." I LOVE THAT SONG!

"Ok just let me grab my guitar." I run and go get my hot pink guitar with a rhinestone skull on it.

"Okay are you ready" She says. I nod and start singing.

"When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up"

"Woah you still are good. I haven't heard you sing since we were ten!" I blush and say thank you.

"Well Ash looks like it's time for me to get my pajamas on." I say sad that I have to leave.

" Awwww. Fine Bye Hay-Hay!" She says sadly.

"Relax tomorrow when I make the video I'll be on video chat with you."

" Ok bye."

"See ya!" I hang up and get dressed in to my P.J's.


	8. Chapter 8

Kye POV

She's in love with me, I think dreamily. She could have any boy in Panem but she still chooses me to be in love with. I mean I don't mind that she's in love with me i'm in love with her too, but why me. Yes, my father was the most handsome man in Panem ( or so I'm told) but I'm just average. Well I think I'm average. All the girls at school drool over me.

Oh god. Hailey has to come to school with me tomorrow. How am I supposed to keep my cool around her. I couldn't even do that when I didn't know her name let alone that's she's in love with me!God and with all those girls around me she might think I'm a player and-

My thoughts are interrupted by my door opening to reveal none other than Hailey."H-Hey" I say why am I stuttering I never stutter."Hey." She says awkwardly standing in my doorway."Come in." She walks over and sits next to me on my bed.

"Iwantedtoknowifyouwantedtodo aCovervideoonyoutubewithme?" She says so quickly I almost didn't understand her."Ummmm. Sure. When?" She brightens up and looks like shes silenly celebrating. Well I am too..."You decide."I think it over than say."How about tomorrow after school?" She smiles wider if that's even possible."Sure thats usally when I sing anyway. Oh and were doing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Is that ok?" " Yeah thats perfect its one of my favorites."She says goodnight and leaves.

As I drift off into sleep I only have one thought going through my head. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Hailey POV

Today's the day I go to school with Kye and the day I do the cover with him I'm so nervous, I've sung in front of him. But, I see him in a different view. Now he's not, Kye Odair my parents friends son. Now hes, Kye Odair the boy who kissed me, who sung the song that brought back so many good memories, who stole my heart with a blink of his gorgeous sea green eyes.

Stop it Hailey! I'm starting to sound like a lovestruck teenager. You are, a little voice in the back of my head tells me. Its right I am a lovestruck I'm starting to talk to myself.I finish getting ready for school and look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a long gray sweater with blue accents and black tights. I added a little make-up some lip-gloss, dark blue eye shadow, and some mascara. I look pretty good if I do say so myself.

I put on my wedges and my Janesport back backwith my Rebel pin and my mothers Mockingjay pin she gave me for good luck. I walk down stairs and everyones jaw drops but my mom who starts crying again about how I'm growing up to fast. Is she going to do this everytime I get dressed up nice? Hormones.

I look around and see everyone still has there mouthes open," Close your mouthes your gonna catch flies." They all close there mouthes and I look to my left and see Kye my heart beats a little faster at his sudden apperence."Come on Kye I don't know where the school is and I don't have a D4 drivers license." He looks a little nervouse probaly about me embaressing him.

We get in the car and I check my appearence in the rear-view mirror. I hear my favorite song Fallin' For You come on and I think about the lyrics that remind me so much of Kye

I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I..  
know you better  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now i found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's juusst  
you and me

I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think i'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
And now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooh, I just can't take it..  
My heart is racing..  
Emotions keep spinning out...

I've been spending all my.. time  
just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my..life  
and now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling' for ya

I didn't relize was singing until I hear Kye say,"Wow, that was really good." I blush beet red and turn towars the window so he doesn't see,"Were here Hailey." Kye finally says. I look out the drivers window and see the biggest school I've ever seen!

"Wow" Is all I can say. I feel likean idiot. I mean really Wow thats all I can say. If this is my reaction to his school and his house I wonder what my reaction will be to his abs..."Yeah its huge I know I said that too on my first 'll be following me to my classes first is History." Oh no there gonna ask about my parents.

"Ok Kye. Lets go." As we walk in I see all the students stop and stare at us. Weull me. The guys stare at me with awe . Some girls stare at me with admiration meant for my parents and the rest with envy for being by Kyes side. Good. They they see my pin and all hell breaks loose.

They all rush to get a better look to see if it's really the Moclingjay pin, symbol of the rebellion, my moms District Token. As soon as they're done the whispers start.

"Is that a Mellark?!"

"Oh my god! It's the daughter of the Star-Crossed-Lovers!"

"What is a Mellark doing in 4!?"

We run to History which is not much better. When we get in the teacher says," Hello Kye who is- Oh my is is t-that the Mockingjay's daughter!" He looks to me for conformation asking me with his eyes can I tell him? I nod and Kye says,"Yes . Her and her family are staying with us for this week." looks like he's about to faint."Oh my oh my oh my. Dearie can you tell the class about the rebellion please it would be an honor?"I sigh but reluctantly say yes.

" Hello my names Hailey Mellark. Ill be going over the rebellion with you today. I heard you were already discussing it what part are you at?" Mr. Jones says," When the Girl from 11 died in the 74th games." Oh Rue I've head about her." Oh okay. My mother allied with a young girl from 11 she was 12 so it was her first reaping. Her name was Rue and she reminded my mother of my Aunt Primrose. So anyway they allied up and they blew up the Careers supplies together. Well my mother blew up the supplies while Rue created a distraction by lighting fires. When my mo blew it up she went searching for Rue but she couldn't find her. She found Rue in a net once she got Rue out of it she saw Marvel from D1 he threw a spear at my mother instinctively she ducked. When she got back up she saw Rue with the spear through her stomach. She covered her with flowers which its self could be an act rebellion. So after she finished she did the tree finger salute famous in D12 for funerals and my parents reaping, they're was an announcement saying the rules were changed and 2 could win. My mom searched everywhere for my dad Peeta Mellark and eventually found him camouflaged in to a river forward to the final night it was my parents and the D2 male tribute. They were being chased by wolf mutts with the dead tributes eyes, they all climbed up to the top of the dad was put in a head lock by the D2 tribute and he drew a X on his hand so my mom shot D2 or Cato in his hand and my father pushed him off. He was being eaten by mutts and my mom thought no one should suffer like that so she shot him through the head. Because even a Career shouldn't have to suffer."

I hear some sniffling so I look up and see a blonde girl with ice blue eyes crying she looks like...Oh my god she's related to Cato!"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I say she knows what I mean and she looks up at me"It's ok really it's just he was my Uncle my dad never told me the whole story of how he died he said some bitch shot him through the head. I never knew it was so he didn't have to suffer." I sigh in relief she doesn't blame my parents.

"Oh good so anyway after that they Claudious Templesmith says that the last rule change has been revoked and only one could win. My parents threatened to commit suicide so they can win together. They become victors and un-knowingly sparked a rebellion." The whole class erupts in cheers. eventually calms them down to say." Good job Hailey tomorrow we will be talking about about the rebellion with assistance from Kye Odair."

Finally it's over. I'm just about to leave when Cato's niece stops me,"Hey Hailey I'm Amanda Ludwig and I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me at lunch. No one sits next to me since they found out that I come from Career blood." That's terrible," Of course I know no one anyway so I need to make friends." She brightens up at this," Were friends now!?" I laugh a little and smile at her,"Friends." "Friends"

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Hailey POV

The rest of the classes is pretty uneventful besides for a fight in fourth period over who would sit next to me. It's finally lunch time! Kye walks me to the lunchroom, when we walk in the whole room goes mute. I look around for Amanda. I spot her all the way in the back of the room sitting alone.

As I walk towards her I get some wierd looks. Kye looks at me like I'm crazy for even looking her way. I glare at him and continue to walk to her table. I get there and she doesn't notice me until I sit down. She looks up shocked like she expected me not to come."Hey! You came!" I laugh at her disbelief and say,"I'm a Mellark, and Mellarks stick to their word."

We talk for awhile then a boy comes up to our table. We both look up Amanda smiles at him and I just sit there not knowing who he is."Hey Amanda, who's this?" She looks at me and interduces me,"John this is Hailey Mellark, Hailey This is my brother John Ludwig." He looks at me with shock,"Your Katniss and Peeta's daughter!?" I look down in shame then nod. Amanda decides to explain to John about what happened in history class. " John, yes she is Katniss and Peeta's daughter. Father lied to us about Uncle Cato."

"What did he lie about we saw her mother kill him!" He says in a harsh whisper I can feel tears pool in my eyes at the reminder of my parents games.I decide to speak for the first time in this conversation,"I cried for Cato when I saw his death. I felt so terrible for his family and friends. I know why my mother did it. She did it for love and so Cato didn't have to serve a long painful death by mutts. If you think about it my mother didn't kill him, the Capitol did." I say through tears.

I look up and see his hard expression crumble."I'm sorry for snapping at you guys." He says in shame."It's okay." I say drying my tear streaked face."Oh your crying! I'm so, so, so sorry!" He says. I look at him and see him staring at me with a pleading exspression. "I forgive it's just my parents games are a touchy subject. Specifically Cato's death." They look at me with confused faces."Why him?"

"He loved Clove you could see it in his eyes, I knew he had a family that loved him back in 2, and it's hard in general just to see someone be murdered not to mention by your parents." They look at me with understanding looks on their faces. The bell rings signaling the end of the day."I'll see you guys later ok?" They nod and we go our separate ways only then do I realize that now I have to sing with Kye in less than a hour. I internally groan and run to Kyes car only to see him kissing another girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey POV

_The bell rings signaling the end of the day."I'll see you guys later ok?" They nod and we go our separate ways only then do I realize that now I have to sing with Kye in less than a hour. I internally groan and run to Kyes car only to see him kissing another girl._

I run. I run as fast as I can away from the school, the car,and _him_. I can't even say his name anymore. I can't believe he would do that to me! I mean he kissed me first! He's mine!

_Hailey stop he was never yours! That was probably his girlfriend! _The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. How could he not have a girlfriend! They probably hooked up after he kissed me at the party. Why me?

I continue running until I see woods. I didn't know they had woods in D4. I run to the biggest tree I can find and climb up all the way to the top. I look around and notice I can see everything! I can see the school, the beach, and even the Odair house. I dive back into the branches before I do something stupid like cry.

I stay in the woods for what has to be at least a couple hours then walk home. My parents must be worried about me. Mom is probably gonna freak out at me for being home so late. Mom! I can talk to her about this! She will understand. She was a teenager once. She wasn't a normal teenager but she was a teenager.

I run the rest of the way home eager to speak to my mom. I get there and run upstairs ignoring the questions from _him_, my dad, Finnick, and Annie.

I barge in to my moms room and startle her awake."Yes,Dandilion?" Thats when I lose it. I start hysterically sobbing on my moms shoulder. She doesn't push th esubject again until I calm down."Okay. Will you tell me what's wrong now?" I nod and tell her the whole story. Starting with the party and ending with _the incident._

She looks like she's about to explode from anger as I finish telling her. "THAT SON OF A-!" "MOM! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" I say/yell. She starts talking quitly,"Why would he do that!" I sigh deeply and shrug,

"I don't know mom. I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss POV

"I don't know mom. I don't know"  
Why would Kye do this! He told me himself he was in love with her! He promised he wouldn't hurt her! Welp, I warned him. I go to my closet and look for my bow. "Hailey have you seen my bow?" I look at her and see her giving me a stern look."Mom! No, don't shoot Kye!" I whine like a five year old who just got punished."Whyyy nottt?" She gives me the same stern look and says,"Because no matter what he did I still love him." I must say I'm a tad surprised to hear her talk like this, she sounds like an adult...My baby girl is talking like an adult...

I look at her and my calmness starts to decrease little by little until I'm barging downstairs and running right up to Kye. I pick him up by the shirt and push him up against the wall. "KATNISS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I hear Finnick yell. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Finnick looks at me and silently urges me to go on. "HE KISSED HER AT THE PARTY!" This alone shocks him. "But why are you doing this?!" I look Kye straight in the eye and say,"He told me he was in love with her, he urgered her on, made her love him too, then today at school he kisses a girl right in front of the car, where he knew Hailey was going to meet him." I feel everybody in the room glare at Kye and he just stays there, emotoinless. I go on,"She saw him and ran away to the woods, crying. She still is crying, sobbing even, because the boy with the innocent smile and lying eyes has broken her."

Finnick POV

Kye...The boy I thought was so much like me has hurt Katniss's daughter...She's in love with him, I knew it from the start. What I didn't know is that my son, the boy I raised to be polite and a gentleman was capible of hurting someone this much.

We here a loud crash upstairs, the only one up there is Hailey so we don't think much of it, she probably fell or something.

Hailey POV

As I drop the pill bottle that will soon be the end of me I panic. What if they heard it? What if they're coming up the stairs right now? I put my ear against the door and hear nothing but the faint yelling of my mother. I sigh and lock the bathroom door. I look in the mirror and am surprised to see that I look so...Empty. I pick up the pill bottle and try to open it again. I got it.

Kye POV

As I hear the crash I run to my room while they're all distracted. I go in to the passage way and crawl around for a bit. I then come across the bathroom in Peeta and Katniss's room. I see Hailey, she's opening a pill bottle and dumping them in to her hand. When I look closely I see that they are a very strong medicene, if you take too many it could kill you...Wait...HAILEY! I break through the passage revealing myself and I take the pill bottle from her hand. It's too late. She had already taken a good amount of them, almost half the bottle is now in her digestive system and her time is running short. I pick her up as she collapses and carry her downstairs.

I run out the door and I hear them all start to panic. I get in to the car and speed to the hospital. When I get there her breathing has slowed down a great amount and the color is draining from her face. I run up to the nurses and yell for help,"HELP! SHE TOOK ALMOST HALF A BOTTLE OF PILLS AND IS DYING! SOMEONE HELP!" Someone finally comes with a strecter and they put her on it. They hook he rup to a heart moniter and I see that her heart beat is very low. I hear them all burst through the door and I look over, tears streaming down my face. I hear yelling but none of it makes sence to me, my eyes are focused on the heart moniter. She opens her eyes slightly and mouths something that looks faintly like, I love you. The next thing I know...The moniter shows nothing but a line and i can only hear the beep...The beep that shows that I lost her...This time for good.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyes POV

"Shes gone...She's gone for good and it's all my fault..." I think to myself. If I couldn't of been such an idiot. We would be inging and laughing and she would be alive and well. But no, I had to be stupid and kiss that girl! I break down in hysterics and sit down right there on the floor by her cold body. Then they start to take her away. "NO!" I cry,"DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! DON'T MAKE HER LEAVE ME!" They take me by my arm and drag me outside.

I look up at the hospital. Austere Hospital, the place where the girl of my dreams died in. i continue to cry until they all come out with tears still in their eyes. Dad is the first one to talk,"Kye...They can never revive her...She's gone..." I let silent tears flow, too sad to talk...Actually...I can't talk at all, my voice isn't working...I think it's what's referred to as being a mental avox...Whatever I don't want to talk anyway.

"Kye...Please talk to us..." Mom says after a silent car ride home. I just stare blankly at the wall as I sit on the couch unmoving. "Please Kye...We need to know what pills she took..." I look at my mom dead in the eye and she knows exactly what I want to say. "The hidden nightlock pills...The ones in-case of invasions..." I silently stand up and go to my room. I crawl into the passage and go right above Haileys room where I let myself to sob as loud as I can. Here I can mourn in peace.

I look down at her room and see a single word on her computer screen, austere. She obviously planned this so she must of written down the hospital name on her laptop, god knows why though. As I sit up here sobbing I think about things I could have done better...Things I could have done to keep her alive. Number one, not kiss that girl in front of the car. Number two, not abandon her at lunch on her first day. Number three, not excist.

I miss her so much already...I just want her back with all of my heart. Why am I such an idiot...I killed her! I killed the one girl I ever loved! Hell even though she's dead I'm still in love with her! I'm in love with a corpse! I start sobbing even harder. I'm in love with a corpse, to others she nothing but a memory, but to me...She's the light at the end of the tunnel, the fire that reaches the darkest corners of my life, the girl who stole my heart with one song. She is Hailey Mellark, the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I am not forgetting her ever. Even if it causes me to never love someone ever again.

I hear someone knock at my bedroom door so I rush out of the passage and dry my eyes before opening the door. There stands the girl that I kissed in front of the car. The girl who is related to the girl who was killed by bugs, tracker jackers to be exact. There stands Glimmer Rambins neice with a wicked smile and an evil gleam in her eye. "So Kye...How's the girlfriend?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kye POV

I just stand there, shocked. Why is she here? Why is she smirking? And why did she say that with such an evil gleam in her eye? I glare at her still not able to speak. "Kye..." She says seductivily. "How was the kiss?" I want to slap her so badly...No, my father taught me better than that.

Then she kisses me. I push her off me right as Katniss shows up. She glares at Kate and literally drags her out of the house. I smirk at bit at the sight of the brat being dragged out of the house by Katniss. She throws her out the door and comes and sits next to me. "Kye...Why did you do it? Why did you kiss that little brat, crush my daughters heart, then save her? It makes no sense to me."

I sigh and sit down on my bed,"Because I'm an idiot Katniss.." She looks slightly shocked that I spoke. "I know that but why exactly did you do it? You knew she was in love with you, you were in love with her, why did you throw that all away Kye?" I take a deep breath and say,"I don't know. I regret it so much now, that because of me she is gone and I'm still here. That with that one stupid action I killed her without even realizing what I had done. I kissed Kate out of stupidity, pure and utter stupity. I ended her life, and ruined mine."

She stares at me wide eyed. "That was beautiful Kye..Have you ever considered writing poetry?" I laugh a bit,"I do actually. I wrote a poem about Hailey once.." I look down at the floor and remember the night I wrote it. "Can I see it..?" I hand her the poem and she starts to read it out loud.

"Her voice is like velvet  
Smooth like the finest fabrics  
Eyes as blue as the Sea  
Under the spotlights  
She didn't know me

She had no idea  
One Song that's all it took  
To win my heart  
I didn't know her

We'll never come to be  
I kissed her lips  
She ran away  
She didn't know me

Maybe that's how it was meant to stay  
You might have guessed who this is for  
Its not a mystery  
Unlike my Used To Be Mystery Girl."

I look down at the floor thinking about Hailey and the night I wrote that poem. "Kye..This is amazing." I look at her shocked. "I never thought is was that good.." She assures me that it's a wonderful poem and continues talking about Hailey and how she will be missed dearly. "Kye..I'd just like to apoligize for earlier.." I look at her and say,"It's fine Katniss. You were just looking after your daughter." She smiles weakly and says something quite odd,"You know they found writing on her arm..One word to be exact..The word slut. It wasn't in her handwriting though which makes me wonder exactly what happened during school today."

"Do you have a picture of the writing?" I ask. She shows me a picture on her phone and I see the word 'slut' in curly pretty handwriting. "Wow.." She looks at me sadly and says,"There was also this.." She goes to the next picture and there is a huge bruise so dark I have to look closely just to be able to read what it says. In different handwriting it says 'Bye bitch' "Who would do this to her?!" I asked outraged. I just realize that a bunch of girls have given me their number. Maybe I can find out who did it if I look at them!

I go over to my desk and open the drawer. I move some pens and pencils and find a bunch of small peices of paper. "Katniss may I look at your phone?" She hands me her phone suspiciously and says,"Okay..I have to go calm Peeta down so I'll come back later. Bye." I mumble a quick goodbye and start sorting through the small crumpled papers. I sort them into piles, messy handwriting and neat handwriting. I immediatly move the messy pile aside seeing as both of the pictures show neat handwriting. Then I sepperate them again, this time in to piles with curly loopy handwriting, and more professional handwriting. I look through the curly ones quickly and compare them to the picture, as I get near the end of the pile I'm starting to lose hope that I'll ever find the right one. Then, I see it. One with the exact same handwriting as the first picture. I can't find a name on the front of the paper so I turn it around and see something that makes my blood boil. There, in big, curly, pretty handwriting is one name I hoped I never have to here again.

"Kate."


	15. END NOTICE

A/N Hi guys I think I'm going to stop writing this. People keep saying it's terrible anyways so I'm it wont be missed. Sorry to end it on such a cliffhanger but I simply can't continue it. Love you guys. Adios.


End file.
